Play the Fool, Be the Fool
by Aladdin's Jasmine
Summary: Lily and James hate each other-they are fated to be married-their friends think they're perfect for each other-what will happen? rr!


Well, here is a story that I plan on finishing, so I'm not going to write any other stories until I've finished this one--oh and I might stop writing for a bit because exams are coming up, but I promise you all that I _will_ finish this story! Oh yeah, and this chapter may be a bit boring, but aren't all first chapters of great stories that way?--ok ok, stop laughing and just read. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you recognize from the Harry Potter book series. They all belong to J.K.Rowling.

_Play the Fool, be the Fool_

_By: lil miss procrastination_

_Chapter 1_

This story begins with two people of the opposite gender, one a very obnoxious boy with jet black hair and a head much too big for his young body, the other a quick-witted girl with dazzling green eyes and wavy red hair that went just past her shoulders. Her face was always a home to a kind smile, except when around James Potter. The two of them were quite negative toward each other, and as the saying goes negatives definitely don't attract. The rows the two of them would start would've ended in the death of one or the other had they not been saved by their friends. 

Speaking of friends, James Potter had three, or at least three close friends: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Sirius Black was distinguishable from all the others because of his stunningly blue eyes. Remus Lupin had eyes the color of amber and hair of sand. Peter Pettigrew was the oddball of the foursome. A squat, short boy with mousy blonde hair and a high squeaky voice, Peter was known for being a tag along until he was shoved off.

Lily Evans had two best friends of her own, June Richard and Riley Thomas. June had long black hair that had beautiful curls in it and eyes a very deep chocolate brown, clashing with her slightly pale face. Riley was the complete opposite with her straight blonde hair and a tan that never seemed to fade. Her eyes were an adorable shade of blue and told of how lively a person she was. 

James would insult Lily about her 'cylinder' shaped figure and flat chest, and Lily would retort by saying that it was much better than being a stick with no muscles, though this was quite untrue. James was chaser on the quidditch team and readying himself for seeker try-outs, and he'd attained a very muscular figure from practices. The two would go on and on about how At times their arguments wouldn't even be brought to an end because they were so entertaining. 

At the moment, the two groups of friends were climbing the Hogwarts Express for their fifth year of school. June and Riley had already found a compartment for themselves, and both were looking out the window, keeping an eye out for Lily. Remus and Peter were in the compartment next door, but they'd spotted Sirius and James, who were together since they'd spent the summer together. The two had called them over through the window and were awaiting their arrival. 

However, James and Sirius weren't about to enter that compartment any time soon. Just as James was about to pick up his trunk and haul it into the train, he spotted a familiar wavy red ponytail in the distance. Sirius and James exchanged evil grins before heading off toward her, pushing their trunks in such a way that they were hidden from view. "Where the hell did those two go off to now?" Lily muttered to herself, placing her hands on her hips and looking around for her two best friends. 

James snuck behind Lily and gave a great push yelling "Hiya, Evans! How's life treating you?" Lily fell forward, shrieking. Only then did James notice the curves her clothes formed around her figure as she picked herself off the ground. He didn't even see Lily whip out her wand, glaring at him. "Whoa, Evans. You grew over the summer." He muttered to himself. 

"Shut your trap. You're going to pay, Potter, and Black, don't try running off. I'll get you first, then." Lily threatened, pointing her wand at the pair of them. She was shaking with rage, trying to ignore the pain she felt in her stomach since she'd fallen on top of her trunk after all. There was an odd silence as Sirius waited for James to make a move, or at least say something. It was always that way; James plays a trick on Lily, Lily threatens the pair of them, and then James says a sly remark before cursing Lily. It's all over before you can say codswallop. However, James did nothing but stare, shocked at what stood before his very eyes. 

"Not bad, Evans." Sirius began, cutting into the uncomfortable quiet and noticing what James was so stunned about. "Going from cylinder to hourglass in two months. I must give my congrats." Lily glanced at him suspiciously, wondering what in the world he was getting at. Sirius smirked. "However, someone should've told you that an hourglass is the same size on top and bottom. Tell me, Evans. Where have you seen an hourglass that has a bigger bottom than top?" He blinked innocently, grinning. 

"Why you-" But Lily was unable to say anymore than that because Sirius had escaped through the immense crowd, pulling James along with. She replaced her wand in her pocket and continued what she'd been doing before she was so rudely interrupted. When she'd finally found the compartment her two best friends were in, Lily kicked in her trunk before yelling her guts out. "Why the hell did you guys leave?! I was all alone and Potter decided to pay a visit!" She shrieked. 

She was quieted by a tap on her shoulder, though. Lily spun around to find Remus Lupin standing before her, smiling calmly. "I'm sorry for what James just did, I don't know what comes over him at times." He apologized, though it should've been James doing so, and when Lily pointed this out, Remus stared at her in disbelief. "Come now, Lily. You've known the lad for nearly four years now and you _still_ haven't learned that he's no person to come and apologize for things he purposely did. 

"Right, right." said Lily, shaking her head. "Thanks anyway, Remus." She gave him a smile of magnificence before he left, closing the compartment door behind him. Lily turned to her friends and, taking her seat, said, "The only decent one of the marauders he is. I dunno what he sees in them." 

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-

James and Sirius opened the door the yet another compartment, looking for Remus and Peter's. When they finally found it, Peter was the only one to be found, fidgeting with his fingers and staring out the window, boredom enveloping him. "Aye, Pete." said Sirius, taking the empty seat next to him. "Where's Moony at?" he questioned. 

"I dunno." Peter responded after a pause. "He left the compartment right after you two left Lily alone to come here. He's been gone since." He stared at James, who looked a bit dazed still. "What's wrong with him?" he asked, pointing at James as he fell into an empty chair, not even noticing the magazine and quill on it. 

"Oh so." Sirius muttered thoughtfully. He came back to his senses, though, when he said, "So, what have you been doing sitting here all lonesome and all." He glanced at James, who'd just removed the quill and magazine from under him. Sirius noticed the title: _The Quibbler_. "You don't really read that, do you, Wormtail?" said Sirius, scrunching up his nose. "Dumbest stories I've ever read."

"No, no. I just found it somewhere and was doing the crossword." Peter riposted, waving his hands in front of him. Sirius started laughing at his reaction, and Peter heaved a sigh of relief. He really didn't want to look like an idiot in front of the only friends he had. 

"So, James. Are you back to earth yet?" said Sirius, grinning at James knowingly. James jumped, hastily stammering a response. "Come on, Prongs. I know she changed, but you don't need to go into coma over it."

"I-I am not!" James defended himself as well as his dignity. "I'm just angry that I've lost something to tease her about now." He seemed satisfied with his answer, as did Sirius, though he had a strange look about his face. Just as Sirius opened his mouth to answer back, the compartment door slid open and there stood Remus. He came and sat on the last chair left, casually straightening his robes as if nothing had happened. "Where were you, Moony?" 

"Just next door talking to Lily, June, and Riley." Remus replied offhandedly. His tone changed quickly, though, as his gaze lingered on James. "I apologized for your sake, James. I think you should be doing that from now on, though." He advised sensibly. 

James was taken aback. "_M-me_? Apologize to _her_? For what?" James sputtered, trying to make the words come out right. "I think you were put under a curse or something when over there, Moony. You're talking like a madman." James looked around the compartment, hoping either Peter or Sirius would come to his aid. His hopes were thrown drown the drain; Sirius and Peter only watched the conversation. "Fine, then! I'll go, but it's your fault if I come back with tentacles growing out of my back!" With that, James left the compartment for the one next door. 

When outside, he went over the words he planned to say. "Okay, Evans. Sorry for being so rude. I'll never do it again--today." he said, nodding his head. "Yes, that should be enough." I cleared his throat and raised his hand to knock on the door, but his fingers never reached the door as it slid open. "Eh?"

Lily stood in the doorway, staring up at James. "Yes?" she said impatiently. James just stared, unaware of how he'd been detected. "If you have something to share with the crowd, Potter, then out with it because we don't have all day." She tapped her foot, quite irritable at the moment. 

"Actually, " James began slowly, looking Lily in the face. "I've come to apologize." At this statement, the three girls burst into great fits of laughter, unable to contain themselves any longer. "What? What's so funny?" James seemed dreadfully bewildered, and who could blame him? When not one of the girls responded, James hmphed very much like a girl and left with his arms crossed over his chest muttering something about stupidly annoying girls and their strange habits. 

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-

The Great Hall was decorated as magnificently as usual when Lily entered it with her friends by her side and, to her great dislike, James and his friends not very far off. They took their usual seats at the Gryffindor house table, readying themselves for the sorting ceremony of the soon-to-be first years at Hogwarts and the grand feast after ward. 

Lily, flattening her robes and hair as she took her seat, noticed James and his friends doing the same right in front of her, their faces holding kind smiles but their eyes full if mischief. She scowled at them but said nothing as they'd done nothing to anger her _yet_. However, the looks she, June, and Riley were receiving from two of the four marauders. 

Finally, unable to resist any longer, Riley whispered, "What _are_ you two staring at?" It was quite obvious what James was staring at: Lily. He was obviously still slightly under shock and how much she'd changed over the summer, and Sirius, knowing that his best friend was oblivious to the fact that Lily Evans didn't like him, didn't want James to end up embarrassed in front of the whole school because he suddenly had a 'thing' for his enemy. So, Sirius was only staring to keep James's feelings from being known. 

"Wouldn't you like to know." Sirius muttered in return, pinching James to bring him back to his senses and looking away, getting bored of the sight. The two of them finally looked away to the relief of the three girls as the sorting ceremony ended. 

Dumbledore stood and gave his yearly speech, his arms held wide as if waiting for the whole school to embrace him. "I have yet one last thing to say before you begin to indulge yourselves in the delicious foods we have cooked up. On the fifth floor, three doors to the right of the stone statue of Hubert the Horrible House-Elf is an empty classroom. It has been used many times for practicing charms and such. However, it was _misused _last year," he glanced at the marauders, "and now will transport you to strange places at times, maybe even to a different year. The counter-charm for this hasn't been found yet, so I suggest all students remain a good distance away from it. Other than that, let the feast begin."

"All right." Sirius exclaimed, plunging his hands all the way to his wrists in the plate of chicken drumsticks. He took the lot before anyone could object and began stuffing his face with one hand and pouring mashed potatoes on top of the chicken, there was no more space on his place, with the other. 

Lily sat gaping at him, wondering how on earth he could remain so fit while eating enough for ten people in just one meal. She came out of her shock after a few seconds, regaining her dignity, and placed food in her plate with excellent manners, hoping Sirius would notice and pick some up. "I will thank you for trying, but it'll never work." Remus cut in, noticing what Lily was doing. The rest of the night went relatively normal for the three girls compared to what usually happened on their first night back. 

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Unfortunately, Lily, Riley, and June were in for it the next day. June and Lily awoke the next morning due to a shriek from Riley. "Merlin's beard! What happened to my _hair_?!" she screeched, getting tangled in the curtains around her bed in an effort to get out. 

"What happened, 'Ri?" Lily asked, getting out of bed and helping her out of her own. When Riley emerges from behind the curtains, however, Lily is the one to shriek. She doesn't even notice that Riley had gasped as well. "Riley, your-your hair! It's _gone_! Who-who could've done--" Just as she says this sentence, Lily's face becomes rigid with fury. "Potter." she mutters, seeing the symbol the marauders left after doing a practical joke on Riley's bare skull--two x's with smiling teeth on top and a mouth the tongue spitting at you on the bottom. 

"Lils, erm..." June began nervously, pointing at apparently nowhere. Her eyes, however, told the whole story. Though Riley may have no hair at the moment, that was fixable, but June was unsure whether Lily's problem would be able to be fixed. "Lils?" she tried again to get through to Lily, but she was much too busy lording over Riley and how to get revenge on James to listen. "Lily!"

"What, June?" Lily retorted impatiently, her hands on her hips. Turning to face June, Lily noticed the look she was receiving from both June and Riley. "What, June?" she repeated once more, but this time with a tone of apprehension rather than impatience. She received no reply. "What is it?"

"We can't tell you..." Riley replied as June took action and waved her wand to place a quick-hair-grow charm on her. "Just--go check up yourself in the mirror..." Then, the two girls looked away from her. 

Lily made her way to the mirror, keeping her eyes shut in fear of what she'd see. When she opened her eyes, the first thing she did was gasp. Riley and June quickly stuffed their ears with cotton that they'd torn from their pillows. After a few seconds, Lily cried out with an unbelievable volume, "POTTER!" There was pin drop silence just after as Lily slipped on her robes, not caring if they were backward or not. She ran down the stairs of the girls' dormitories to be met by both Sirius and James at the bottom. 

"You rang?" said James casually, nonchalantly polishing his wand on his robes. Sirius, on the other hand, took one look at Lily and fell to the ground, laughing hysterically, not caring or even having enough strength to wipe the tears from his face. Lily stared, shaking with rage, waiting for James to say more. "My, my, Evans. That's some make up you use."

The Gryffindor common room, which had been watching the whole scene, began laughing at his comment. "Make up... What a way to put it." Lily said in an undertone, her eyes nearly slits. 

"Yes, Evans, make up. According to what my cousin told me, you're only supposed to put enough on to look good, not like a hideous troll--not that you need make up to do that." James replied, smirking. The common room laughed, if it was possible, even harder and louder. 

"This cousin of yours must be an idiot to say something like that." Lily snapped. "I don't even put on make up." This conversation was taking a very strange turn, but the rest of the Gryffindors were used to it. All of Lily and James's conversations took odd turns, they always had for the last four years, and this was only the beginning.

"If my cousin is such an idiot, why are you her best friend?" The crowd silenced, for the conversation was now becoming interesting. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lily answered quickly, though she knew quite well what it meant. Either Riley or June was his cousin, and this was _very_ unexpected. "My best friend? What rubbish."

"Think that as you may, but June _is_ my cousin." 

"_June_?!" Lily whispered, appalled. She'd have expected Riley to be James's cousin rather than June. They were nothing alike at the slightest. Apparently, the rest of the Gryffindor common room had the same thoughts in mind because there were many gasps heard from the bunch. 

"Coming as a shock, eh?" said James, examining his wand still with annoying casualness. "Some best friends you have. You've known each other for five years and still she didn't tell you about the relationship between us? Pity you had to find out now." There was a pause. Then, James finished, "Oh, and you might want to do something about your face. You look like a clown."

Lily ran back up the steps to the girls' dormitories, ready to confront June. What a predicament she was in, and she didn't even know how to rid herself of the abnormally thick lips taking up nearly half of her face. 

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-

That's it for now--I've only just started this story and already I've got writer's block... actually, I have an extremely good idea for this story, but I have to wait until the end of fifth year to put it in. I've got it written in a notebook and am helplessly trying to keep the story interesting enough for you lot until the time comes for the event... until then, sayonara!^^


End file.
